These little moments
by leylisfriends2000
Summary: Percy knew his farther was a man whore, but he didn't suspect that on one saturday morning he would have to take care of one of Poseidon's kids named Liz, and then there's Annabeth, Percy's old best friend who has now come back after 5 years. How will Liz bring these two best friends back together. Oh and did I mention she's british. All character belong to R.R except my OC's
1. Chapter 1

**This is not how real British people are like. I am British and I have never met someone like this so hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 0ne

 **Percy's P.O.V (Saturday)**

I was fine that morning, earing my Lucky Charms while starring out my window, which also led out onto a balcony. The sounds of cars driving by my flat, and lorries beeping their horns.

I was in my PJ's peering out into the New York City streets, when my house phone rang. That's when my life changed not knowing if for the best or the worst.

I stood up stretching, pulling my arms over my head and yawned.

I grabbed the phone and pressed the green phone symbol.

"Hello?" I yawned into the phone, walking back to my seat on my oak table.

"Hi son," I snapped awake at the sound of the voice, "I need a favour." I groaned

Knowing it would be something stupid.

"What do you want now," I asked irritated. My dad Poseidon hadn't called me for almost eight months and that was only to ask if I could go check on his company, the Poseidon enterprise. "It's a Saturday in the morning."

"Well… You know how I'm leaving to go to Germany?" My dad asked. I did not know he was going to Germany but I just said yes anyway.

"Well, it turns out I have a daughter and I am sending her over to live with you." He said in a rush.

"WHAT!" I yelled through the phone.

"Perseus, now I know it's-"

"Don't call me Perseus it's Percy!" I shouted. I hated that name.

"Percy-" he corrected. "You need to hear me out-"

"No I do not need to hear you out!"

"Okay, but she is mine, and that makes her your half sister so, you will hear me out." He said with a firm voice. I let him continue, "Her name is Elizabeth, she is fifteen years old, and her name is… I can't remember at the moment but she lost her mother and has no where else to go."

He hit a tender spot there; you see I always want to help someone it's like my weak spot. Another thing you should know about my dad is that he's a man whore. He goes around and just sleeps with everyone, that's how I was born.

"So she has to stay with you unless, she is sent to a foster home, and I know nether of us want that." Poseidon said, knowing he had won the argument.

"Fine when is she getting here?" I asked

"She's on a plane over her right now should be there in about three hours." He said in a casual tone.

"URGH!" I said then slammed the phone onto the receiver.

"Lets star tiding now then." I said to my self, and got to work.

 ** _Liz P.O.V_**

I felt terrible even before I found out about my 'long lost' farther and him telling me I was going to live with my supposed half brother in New York.

And now I was thoroughly pissed off.

I had to leave all my friends back in Britain and my school. But luckily I could get some of my clothes and my mothers' ring before… never mind.

Anyway I was on my way out of the plane, when a Toff barged pass me so rudely with his bag.

"Watch your self girly!" he yelled in my face like it was _my_ fault.

I scoffed, but left it, because I was too tired. When I went to get my luggage from the conveyer belt, and luckily I spotted it right away, a turquoise suitcase with dark blue flowers on top.

I hulled it of the conveyer belt and dragged it off towards the exit and waited for my… half brother.

He was supposed to be here by 1pm and it was now 13:30,

It was cold and miserable and did I mention cold. In Britain it was not snowing, but over here there was snow everywhere, and not nice white snow, but slushy dirty dark grey snow.

"Bloody hell, why is it so Bloody cold." I said rubbing my arms to keep a bit warmer. Where was he?

I looked down at my phone and swiped the screen to unlock it, there it showed a picture of my mum and me on my bench swing under a pink blossomed tree.

I smiled at the picture, remembering the day. It was the springtime and we went to the meadow like we did every year, we didn't have enough money for a holiday or anything.

But it was our special little thing, just mum and i.

I swiped the screen to find the gallery icon and tapped it.

I looked at the picture of my half brother. He had Raven swept hair, like he had just gotten up from bed. Sea green eyes land nice tanned skin and me.

He was a Male version of me really, but my black hair is wavy.

I gave you looking and just sat down on my suitcase, and my hands on my chin.

Another ten minutes later someone tapped my shoulder and I looked up to see a raven-haired boy standing right over me.

"Hi are you Elizabeth?" The boy asked, "I'm Percy."

"Okay 0ne don't call me that it's Liz, secondly you look older than your picture-" I said showing him his picture, "And lastly your forty-seven minutes late!" I said giving him a glare.

"Well I'm sorry I'm late there was traffic because of the snow." Percy said, I looked at him then gave him a wave of my hand to signal him to continue.

"What?" He asked

"I asked you three questions, not one."

Sorry could you repeat them?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck. I sighed and just stood up and grabbed my suitcase.

"Never mind, where's your car?" I asked impatient.

"Over there." He said pointing towards a blue car ( **A/N sorry I don't know my cars).** It looked nice. I walked towards it pulling my luggage behind me, it was a lot heaver than I remembered it being before, but I continued hauling it over to the car.

"Here let me help you." Percy said trying to take my luggage from me but I stopped him.

"I am not any damsel in distress, I can take my own luggage thank you very much." I snapped at him.

He put his hands up in surrender and opened up the boot. I hauled the suitcase into the back and then walked to the door and opened it up.

While Percy sat in the front.

"So your British?" Percy asked, was he serious, when I waited a little longer he gave me a look, which said 'well'. Dear god he was.

"No I am Italian, I just came all the way from Britain where I live because I wanted to." I replied sarcastically. But obviously Percy didn't get the sarcasm because he just nodded.

"No you plonker I am British, I was being sarcastic." I snapped at him.

"Oh." Percy said with realisation. "What is a plonker?"

Dear gods help me. "It means idiot."

"Oh… hey that wasn't very nice."

I just ignored him and placed my head phones in my ear, and Percy didn't speak another word until we got to his place.

 **Hey guy's thanks for reading,**

 **I need to ask you a question:**

 **-What classes should Liz be in?**

 **and don't worry there shall be Percabeth.**

 **Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A whole new world

 ** _LIZ's P.O.V_**

I had fallen asleep to the song asleep by Emily Browning. Yes I know it is out ragingly depressing but I was in the mood for depressing songs. Don't judge.

I am a very light sleeper so I had woken continuously through out the drive to Percy's home, once to the sound of blaring horns of variable cars trying to cut across lanes (Which by the way if you didn't know like me Americans drive on the right side of the road. That would take some time to adjust to) which just cussed a more traffic.

The second time I woke up was to Percy swearing like a drunken sailor, I smiled a little at that.

And now I woke up to the car stopping out side of a gorgeous flat, no wait Americans call them apartments right? Anyway it was magnificent, the architecture was phenomenal.

I pulled out my luggage, which was still abnormally heavy, but I didn't want to ask Percy for help. My Pride was way to strong for that.

As I walked into the flat… I mean apartment… no actually screw it I am British, I will use British vocabulary. When walked into the FLAT my jaw dropped, if the outside was beautiful I couldn't describe the inside.

The floor was made out of marble, and the atmosphere gave of a kind of Greek/modern day effect with marble columns and what I assume was a golden walls. No way they must have been sprayed.

"I amazing isn't it?" Percy said, and that's when I snapped out of my daze and I was a little miffed that Percy had caught me gaping at the interior.

"It is okay, I guess." I lied.

Percy smirked at me and I just wanted to smack the stupid smirk of his stupid face. "One of my very best friends designed this place."

"That's nice." I deadpanned.

"Hmm."

We walked over to the lift and Percy pressed the button making it glow a orange.

Once we got to his apartment, The room was just as equiseta as the lobby maybe even more so ( **A/N I am to lazy to go into detail so…).**

As soon as Percy showed me to my room, he stopped me from entering.

"What is your problem twonk?" I said irritated.

"You cant go in yet, it has all my work things." Percy said hurriedly and rather suspicious, I just let it go not really giving shite.

"So where shall I sleep?" I asked. He was about to say something but then stopped him self.

"You wouldn't mind sleeping in my room, would you?" Percy asked.

"Are you rat arsed?" I asked completely out of it. "I'll just sleep on the sofa."

"Oh okay," Percy said and scratched the back of his neck. " I'll have it cleared by Tuesday."

"What ever." I said. Percy went into what I assume was his room to do whatever.

I went to the couch, which was in the centre on the living room (which if I may say was to size of my little flat in London) and heaved the suitcase on to it.

But when I unzipped it, I did not expect to find millions books and scrolls of .

"What the hell?" I said to myself then I spotted some writing on the roof of the case.

On it said: Annabeth Chase

If found please call …

"Shite!" I said allowed. I had taken someone else's case on accident. Luckily it had the number on it.

I grabbed my phone that I had kept with me and called.

On the third ring a woman picked up.

"Annabeth Chase speaking, how can I be at help?"

"Hi my name is Liz and I think I have your bag, I must have picked it up from the conveyer belt by accident."

All of a sudden Percy came into the room. "Hey who are you talking to?" He asked.

"Social services." I deadpanned; Percy must have taken me seriously because then he said.

"What?" Percy half shouted half screeched. I ignored him and went back to the woman.

"Yeah so are you anywhere near." I looked at an envelope and saw its address, I told her the address. "or maybe I could meet you somewhere?"

"Yeah actually I'm your neighbour."

"Oh well it's a small world."

"Alright I'll be there in around an hour."

"Okay see you." And I hung up.

"Elizabeth!" Percy exploded "What are you doing."

"Okay, number one DO NOT CALL ME ELIZABETH" I yelled in his face. "And secondly it is not social services I was blowing your horn, I accidentally mixed up a women's bag so I was dealing with it!"

"Oh, well then fine."

"Fine"

Percy went back into his bedroom, and I went on my phone.

 **Percy's P.O.V one hour later.**

I didn't know what to do, everything was so awkward and she was always so cold towards me.

I understood why, I mean she had lived in flipping Britain and then had to all of a sudden move to NYC with a complete stranger, leaving all her friends behind.

And there was the fact that she had just lost her mother, so I had to be patient.

Obviously that wasn't working. And there was the fact the she kept cussing me in these British cuss words. This was going to be a long… shit this was going to be for two years, or until she moved out what was I going to do?

All of a sudden I heard the doorbell go and a muffling of voices in the front room. I went over to investigate and found Eliz- I mean Liz talking to a blond I went over to check on thing like a good half brother, and what caught y eye was…

"Annabeth?"

"Percy?" it was Annabeth. I hadn't seen her in like six years, I ran and hugged her.

"Holy shit, your back." I said, Annabeth had left with her family to California.

To my right Liz gave a little cough.

"Oh right. Annabeth this is Eliz- I mean Liz, she's my sister."

"Half sister!" Liz said sharply. "May I please have my bag?"

Annabeth passed over Liz's suitcase and gapped at me.

"You have a sister and she's British?" Annabeth said, as if confirming if she was right.

"Half!" Liz said.

"Alright half then," I said rolling my eyes trying to get a laugh out of her.

"Piss off!" I ignored her and looked back at Annabeth.

"You have to meet the guys. Dilistra has grown up so much and Piper and Jason are getting married. Tonight we'll be meeting up at seven."

"I would love to but my cousin Dale is around."

"No problem, he can hang out with Liz."

"Alright, meet you at seven." Then she hugged me again, warmth hit me straight in the chest, and I smiled. My best friend had come home after so long.

"I've missed you Sea weed brain." She said. Liz made a vomiting sound, and I pulled away. But I didn't care because Annabeth was back and nothing could get me down now.

Hey guys it's the end of my second chapter and I hope you liked it. I am writing A pre-quall called **battle of the bands** , but it focuses on Piper, Jason and my OC Dillistra, but has the background of Annabeth and Percy.

Now there is some British words, which you wont, know so here's a list:

 **Bugger off: go away**

 **Twonk: idiot**

 **Shite: shit**

 **Twat: idiot**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Liz's P.O.V**

As soon as Percy had shut the door and turned away I pulled out my camera and took a picture of him.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"So you're having a party?" I countered kind of pissed. Where was this party going to be? In the front room where I would be living on the couch for the next two days?

"Yeah. But it's not really a party; it's more like a get to gaffer. We have it every Saturday." He replied. Great!

I examined the photo I had taken of Percy, and it was actually kind of pleasant. Percy had a an actual slime on his face not a fake one (trust me I know what a fake smile looked like), with actual laugh line around his eyes, that's one way to tell if someone is actually smiling another way was if his bottom teeth where showing. Don't ask me why I just know.

After a bit Percy asked: "So you like Photography?"

"I like to exam peoples faces." I replied, giving him the cold solder.

"Goode High has a photography…"

"I'm going to talk to my friends." I interrupted the moron. Like I needed his help.

"Umm no offence but your friends are in London, if you want I could call Dillistra, she's around your age and not to far, she also goes to Goode High and also will be coming over today any way. You could make friends with her." Percy said smiling at me and taking out his IPhone. "Also Annabeth's cousin. You know the girl with your suitcase. He's right next door."

Liz ignored Percy and went into the kitchen (which was attached to the front room with only a counter to separate from each other).

"No." Then I pulled out my phone and Skype my BFF's.

Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring.

"Liz? Is that you?" my best friend Sky said.

"Sky! God I am so happy your there, it is a nightmare over here, and my step brother is always there… and I really miss you guys."

"Bloody hell Liz, its like 2 am over here. We love you and all but I will have to kill you if your god dam mouth speaks to happy." My other best friend Emma said making me laugh.

Emma was a not a morning person, with horribly messy blond hair and dark brown murderous eyes. While Sky was the complete opposite, with a great smile plastered on her face.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sky screamed only to be hit around the head with a pillow by Emma. "Ow!"

"Do shut up, its way to early." Emma cried.

Sky ignored Emma and turned back towards the phone. "How are you Liz its laterally been forever."

"It's been…" I checked my watch. "28 hours."

"It still seems forever, how New York, have you tried their pizza's, I heard one piece is as big as a whole large pizza, it's crazy!"

"No I haven't actually eaten any thing since I got here."

"Liz," Emma said concern written all over her face, "Promise me you'll eat, Ok."

"It's not like that Em, I just haven't had time." Emma didn't look convinced but nodded any way.

Emma and Sky believe that I had gone through a faze where I didn't eat anything, but it wasn't my fault. It was his.

"Alright Liz, we should be going sleep now see you tomorrow. But not at 2am, you're like what, nine hours ahead, so call at 7pm?" Emma said.

"Alright see you then." And then I turned off my phone. This would be a long 24 hours.

 **Fast forward to Party: Percy P.O.V**

The doorbell rang and I raced over to it to greet my gests, Liz was sitting on the sofa looking at her camera, ignoring me.

That's all she had done since she came, ignore me.

"Percy! My man." Leo shouted, with Calypso and their daughter Selina.

"Leo! How are you?" I said as they walked in.

"Good!" Selina shouted. "Uncle Percy look I lost my tooth." She said pointing at her missing tooth, with such pride I just had to smile. I lifted her over my shoulder as she squealed.

After a bit I placed her down. "Uncle Percy who's the pretty girl on the sofa?"

As she said that Leo and Calypso turned around to look at Liz (Who to no surprise had earphones in her ear).

"This is Liz. My little sister." That's when there been a flash, I turned to see Liz with her camera out.

I couldn't hear completely what she said but I could have sworn she said. "Sign of disgust."

 **Liz P.O.V**

I had snapped a photo of Percy as he introduced me and disgust was written all over his face. I guess I wasn't the only one who didn't like their sibling. Well he did come first so it's only natural that he despised me.

Just then a little girl snapped me out of my thought.

"Hi I'm Selina." The girl looked around six with wavy dark brown hair and hazel eyes that could suffocate you. She had a bright pink top which said 'This girl is on fire'.

"Hi… umm Selina." I said.

"Your Liz."

"I know." I said, I gave her a fake smile and turned back to my music.

That's when I felt a poke. "Yes?"

"What you listening to? Mozart? I like Selina Gomez, she has the same name as me, well except for her last name, my last name is Valdez what's yours." Selina said really fast.

"Written in the stars by Eric Turner and my surname is Dale."

"You speak funny." She said completely random and started laughing. Where the hell did this kid come from?

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Percy answered it. Oh please no more people.

That's when I stood up and went to the kitchen. to

Get some peace and quiet.

"Oh my goodness, Annabeth. When did you get back…?" a new person's voice said completely different.

Shit! I left my camera in the front room.

I went to go get it. In, out.

 **Then I remembered when my mums boyfriend through a party.**

 _"Hey girl go get us a beer why don't you. You piece of shit!"_

 _"Don't you think that your friends have drunk enough?" I snapped._

 _"What did you say to me you ungrateful little pig."_

 _Then he hit me and then his friends joined in and wouldn't stop. That's when it began. The beatings._

 **End of flashback**

The camera was in my sight when suddenly I knocked right into someone.

"Sorry." It was a tall boy but I didn't pause to look I jut went to my camera. In and out.

"Oh, Liz there you are, this is Dillistra, the girl who I was talking to you about."

"Percy Jackson get out of my way. God your always there in my face. Just back of!" I shouted right in his face, finally losing it. It was too much to handle, to many strangers too much noise to much Percy and not enough of my mum.

Silence.

"Elizabeth, are you ok?" Urgh

"I'm going out! Dear brother of mine." Then I turned, grabbed my camera pushed past the boy I had nocked into before and left.

 **So how have yawl been, its been a while.**

 **Sorry if the story was bad I'm sorry if it was good let me know.**

 **Love form leylisfriends2000**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know its been ages since I last updated and I am so sorry but I don't like how the story is going at the moment so I'm not going to continue, but I am doing a different story which involves how Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper and Dillistra all got to know each other, it's already 13 chapters in and it's based on how Piper and Jason Got together through the help of eleven year old Dillistra. The story is called** **Battle of the bands** **.**

 **Here is a little summary:**

 **Piper never wanted her parents to split up but now that they have she is determined to never feel the pain she had once felt with her parents, but what will happen when she goes to a new school and meets a certain electric blue eyed boy, and then there's the little girl Dillistra, will Piper be able to learn a thing or two from her. And we can't forget about the battle of the bands thing. Oh god help us all.**


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys I just wanted to say that this story will continue but after I finish my first story.

 **G** ** _UEST_** **: I do finish my stories it's just that at this moment of time I have been doing my GCSE, and that comes before fanfiction, so I hope you will read my battle of the bands story.**


End file.
